


My Only Sunshine

by Volleynerds (ButterflyCrossing)



Series: Haikyuu!! Songfics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, So yeah, Song Lyrics, Songfic, You Are My Sunshine, also theres cute umbrella sharing, but you don't always get what you want, hinata's being a jerk, i wanted it to be cute i promise, they get back together at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyCrossing/pseuds/Volleynerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama just wants his sunshine back, but it seems his sunshine has moved on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Only Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a cute songfic using you are my sunshine but then I read the lyrics that aren't the chorus and it turned sad really fast. I'm sorry. I hope you like it.

_ The other night dear, as I lay sleeping, _

_I dreamed I held you in my arms,_

Kageyama Tobio was a restless sleeper. He rolled around and kicked and squirmed whenever he drifted off into dreamland. That had changed when Hinata Shouyou had finally agreed to date him. Hinata would curl up into his chest, wrap arms around him, and Kageyama would sleep soundly. He didn't kick or roll off the bed, he just laid there contently. Hinata just seemed to have that effect on people, a warm ball of comforting light.

_But when I woke dear, I was mistaken,_

_And I hung my head and cried._

It had only been a month since Hinata had called it off after a particularly bad fight. When school started again, Tobio threw himself back into volleyball, improving his tosses to match anyone, and everyone else. But he couldn't toss to Hinata anymore. He was getting so much better, so much stronger, but it didn't feel the same. He couldn't bring himself to toss to Hinata, even when he knew it was the only way to make him feel that brush of euphoria. Then, in a practice, Hinata called for the ball and he set it on instinct to the spot where it would be slammed into the ground.

He slept soundly for the first time in a month, imagining Hinata hugging him. When he woke, bleary eyed, he was clutching onto a pillow like his life depended on it. Hinata was nowhere in sight, and Kageyama remembered that they had broken up. That Hinata had left him. Tears formed at the edges of his eyes, and he let them fall. He was an ugly crier, with loud hiccups and shuddering and his face getting all blotchy, but Kageyama couldn't find it in himself to care.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_you make me happy when skies are gray_  
_you'll never know dear, how much I love you,_  
_please don't take my sunshine away._

He remembered one instance during a rainstorm when he had left his umbrella at home, and Hinata had offered his own, claiming that he couldn't exactly use it when biking up a mountain. Kageyama hadn't even thought about it, he had simply offered for Hinata to come home with him, instead of biking up a mountain in the pouring rain. That was the first time that Kageyama and Hinata slept in the same bed, and the first time Kageyama had slept soundly in his life. It was that incident that had led to Kageyama realizing his feelings for Hinata, and confessing, and them dating.

_I'll always love you and make you happy_  
_If you will only say the same_

Kageyama would do absolutely anything to see Hinata's smile. He would buy him a thousand meat buns if it meant Hinata would be happy. He would toss to him forever. He even didn't argue when Hinata wanted to break up. "If that's what makes him happy" became his mantra when it came to Hinata. After the breakup, he had forgotten to make himself happy. If Hinata was happy, he was happy. Even if it hurt so much.

_But if you leave me to love another_  
_You'll regret it all some day_

Even if it hurt even more to see Hinata's grin lighting up when he talked about Ai-chan the way it used to light up when Hinata talked about him. Ai-chan was everything Kageyama was not. Petite, curvy, all smiles and rainbows, and, possibly the most important thing, a girl. Hinata had told him when they started dating that he was usually attracted to females. Kageyama knew that. He just never thought that he would be replaced by some random girl that he had only talked to once, and that he had only seen Hinata speaking to a couple times.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy, when skies are gray,_  
_You'll never know dear, how much I love you,_  
_Please don't take my sunshine away._

He remembered the second time a rainstorm hit. This time, Hinata was the one who had forgotten his umbrella. They had been dating for almost a year now, and Kageyama was sure he was the one. He planned it all out. They would go to this restaurant that had delicious meat buns as appetizers, and Kageyama would tell him. He would tell him that he loved him, and Hinata didn't have to say it back right away. It just happened that the restaurant was a far walk from the school in the opposite direction of both their houses, and it was pouring buckets, and really Hinata was just wanting to go home at that point, so Kageyama cancelled the reservations and shared his umbrella until they got to his house. His mom welcomed them and cooked them a delicious dinner and Kageyama whispered it to him during a make-out session later that night.

_You told me once dear you really loved me_  
_That no one else could come between_

Hinata had said the words in a post-sex cuddling session. They were curled around each other and Hinata's head was tucked into Kageyama's neck. It came out muffled, but Kageyama remembered what those words felt like against his collarbone for the rest of his life. It was ingrained in his mind, and his skin remembered it after he refused to.

_But now you've left me and love another_  
_You have shattered all my dreams._

Then, in their third year of high school, Ai-chan had come along. She was sweet and bubbly and, looking back, the perfect match for Hinata. She was even good at volleyball, she was a wing spiker and the captain of the girl's team. And Hinata grew infatuated, while all Kageyama could do was watch in abject horror. They had already broken up, a fight too painful to remember near the end of break, and Hinata needed a distraction. Ai-chan provided the perfect one, while Kageyama was placed into a locked box in the back of Hinata's mind. Kageyama couldn't blame him. He wished he could find someone to replace the gaping wound in his heart as easily as Hinata had.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy, when skies are gray,_  
_You'll never know dear, how much I love you,_  
_Please don't take my sunshine away._

It was only a few weeks before graduation, and Hinata came to morning practice looking positively miserable. His bored holes through Kageyama's chest, and Kageyama couldn't help feeling giddy from the attention, even if it was negative. When the rest of the team was leaving to go to classes, Hinata caught Kageyama's sleeve as he was turning towards the door. Hinata tugged and brought Kageyama to face him, and then kissed him. Kageyama froze in place, not knowing what to do or think or feel, and then Hinata's lips were gone from his mouth as swiftly as they had been placed there.

And then Hinata was crying, hugging him, fitting back into the hole and filling it more that it was before. He blubbered about Ai-chan breaking up with him, telling him how she couldn't date him because he was still obviously in love with Kageyama, and Kageyama just held him. He wouldn't act like he had forgiven him for a while, even though as soon as those tears started falling all semblance of resentment towards Hinata had disappeared. He had missed this so much, and even though the pain was still there, the joy at simple skin-to-skin contact with Hinata again overwhelmed it.

Kageyama skipped his classes that day and stayed with Hinata. While it would take some time to build up the trust they had once had, he knew he would do anything to get back to where they were. And as the storm of Hinata's tears subsided, as Hinata fell asleep in his arms, Kageyama could feel himself drifting off, and he slept soundly again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [My One and Only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112126) by [kalaxies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalaxies/pseuds/kalaxies)




End file.
